BLIND MOON
by CindeBella
Summary: Edward returned in NM, just to find out that Bella was killed or so he thought. After 12 years, Bella and Edward meet again. But, like Alice, she has NO memory... Now they have another challenge ahead and this time Edward's life will be in Bella's hand!
1. IT CANNOT BE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward (UNFORTUNATELY) or any other character from the Twilight series.**

**A/N:**** Hello everybody!! So, I decided to write again this fic because I wasn't happy with it. I couldn't even compare to TUTORING EDWARD CULLEN, then I got a beta (Danielle – Tks a lot for all the help) and started to work again. Hope you enjoy it : ) **

**1. IT CAN'T BE...**

**Isabella Swan****  
****  
**_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me_"  
_  
__"You...don't...want me?"__  
__  
__"No."_

Those words wouldn't leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried. No, this couldn't be true. I'm probably just dreaming, I MUST be dreaming. _He_ would never leave me. I want to wake up from this nightmare, I want to...

"Bella," my mom called, taking me out of my thoughts. "Haven't you heard the flight attendant, honey? You're supposed to put onyour seat belt, we'll be landing in Nashville soon." Since _he_ left, things hadgotten completely crazy with me. But what was the point in pretending? I wasn't okay, I'd _never_ be okay again. I knew this behavior was killing Charlie. At first he tried to babysit me, but after some time he gave up on me and called my mom, who came all the way from Florida to take me to live with her and Phil in Jacksonville.

I agreed to come because I didn't think that poor Charlie deserved to be around a half dead person. AlsoI wouldn't have to listen to anymore complaints.

I'm not sure how long it had been...how long I had walked around people, until I noticed that we were already out of the plane and that my mom was talking on a cell phone. "Yeah, we weren't solucky, I tried to ask if they'd have another flight to Florida today but they kept saying 'no', I guess our only choice is to spend the night at some hotel and come back tomorrow. I'll call you again as soon as we get settled. Bye Phil. Love you too."

Had the next flight been canceled?

"Mom, what happened?" She looked very surprised by the question. I guess I hadn't talked a lot lately.

"Our next flight was canceled and we're departing only tomorrow, so we're going to spend the night in a hotel. We didn't have too many options but I picked one with an amazing view."

I heard my mom on the shower and decided to go to the balcony. What a unhappy coincidence, the 'amazing view' that my mom mentioned is a forest...I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a forest with the same eyes. I decided just to turn around and get back to the room. Instantly I knew that I wasn't alone. Someone was here in this balcony with me, I wasn't sure if I should turn to look, that was when I felt it...cold fingers around my neck, turning me. And there, standing inches from me, was a real nightmare:

Victoria.

"I finally got you, didn't I? Edward's little princess..."

I stopped breathing. But soon I found myself cold enough to answer with a calm voice.

"Well Victoria, if it's Edward you wanna talk to, as you've already realized, he's not around." Of course he's not around. He didn't want _me_ around.

"Oh, actually I never meant to talk to him, all this time I've been looking for you." She was circling me now. "I've been waiting for my chance and it's here and now. I can finally avenge James' death by killing Edward's mate!"

"You're wrong!" Didn't she know that Edward had left me?

Her eyes were so sharp and red, I could feel the hate through them. Suddenly, she caught me again, then jumped from the balcony and took off towards the forest. She wasn't nearly as gentle as any of the Cullens. She carried me like a doll that you don't like.

As soon as we got there, she let go off me. I knew my chances were null but I had to try, I screamed and ran as fast as I could. Her laugh was loud and cold. "Going somewhere, sweetie?" Her orange hair falling over her shoulders. "Maybe your Edward should be here to watch this, I'm pretty sure he'd enjoy the show that is about to start."

Then, before I even think, she hit me so bad that I fell hard against a big tree. I felt my arms being broken and the pain was even worse than the one I'd felt almost one year ago when James decided I was a toy for him. I could barely breathe as I realized she was draining my blood.

_Edward...Edward...Please...Help me...__  
_  
The voice I suddenly heard was _not_ from the vampire I was expecting. But this didn't stop me from recognizing it: Laurent!

"We have to leave! The big black _dog_ finally caught our scent. He won't fall for the false trail anymore." **(A/N: Until that moment, Sam was the only werewolf, the others were still human and he's the one following Victoria and Laurent - who was still alive at that point in New Moon)**

"Ugh, damn werewolf!" She complained aloud.

Werewolf? What were they talking about? Am I getting crazy due to the pain or werethe legends I hadheard, about one year ago, not exactly _legends_?!

"No! We can't just go. I've been waiting for too long to take this one down." She said pointing at me and suddenlyI felt her biting the other side of my neck.

"You already did. Just finish her fast and...Wait! He already smelled the blood at this point. We're leaving _right now_!" He said taking her away from me.

And then, faster than I could close my eyes, I was alone and I knew I was dying. Edward hadn't come to help me like I imagined. He didn't love me anymore Edward didn't love me. I wanted to die...I was already dying...I didn't care about anything. My only reason for living had said he didn't want me anymore. What was the point?

My pain just got worse and worse and I knew it would bejust a matter of time until everything ended. I just closed my eyes. Then, the pain finally made me scream. I felt my neck burning and not only my neck, but my whole body was being consumed by some kind of fire. It was unbearable, I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed out in agony, I wanted to die fast...

Suddenly, everything made sense. I wouldn't die I was becoming one of them How could I have forgotten how it was supposed to happen? But why would I want to become a vampire and live forever when _my_ forever would be meaningless without Edward? No, I didn't want this!

"Peter...I found her! Come here!" A soft voice said.

After some minutes I heard another voice and felt cold hands touching me. "We were right, Charlotte. The smell of blood and the screams we heard...This girl was obviouslyattacked"

"Yeah, I can still smell the scent...Two of our kind...and a human walking around here."

"What if this human is someone from her family? She won't stop until she finds her."

"Okay, Peter, you take her and I'll stay to leave evidence that she was attacked and killed by a bear or some other wild animal. Don't worry, she won't see me."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Please! Please...make it stop...it's burning!"

Silence was my answer and then I felt like flying around cold arms...

**Edward Cullen  
**  
Seven months had passed and I couldn't wait anymore. My existence was nothing without Bella. How on earth could I think I'd be able to live without her? I wasn't counting weeks, or days or hours anymore, now I was just trying to make it through each _minute_. I wanted to call her, to hear her voice, to know if she was fine. Was she missing me? Would she still be in love with me? Would she forgive me if I came back?

Why did I tell Alice to block Bella out of her visions? I wished I could just call her and ask if Bella would accept me back.

NO! What was I thinking? I couldn't come back! I left so she could have a happy and normal human life. I had no right to come back into it. No, I couldn't, I was a monster and she an angel, my angel. I wouldn't damn her existence by imposing my presence. What was my pain, after all, in comparison to her happiness?

But...who am I trying to convince? I can't bear this. I have to go check on her. I need to! Anyway, I already lost track of Victoria so long ago. At this point, I'm pretty sure she is not even close to Forks. Bella is safe there.

That's it! I'm going back to Forks just to see how her life is. If she's feeling at least a bit like I am, then I'll beg her to take me back and my existence will be dedicated to make her happy and I shall never, ever leave her side again.

Forks...How I've missed this place. I've been wandering around the country and none of the places I've been felt so like home like here. Of course this is based on the fact that Bella is here, that this is the place where I chose to be with her.

I had made up my mind about not telling her, at first, that I was here. I'd watch and see how her life was, and, depending on what I saw, I'd let her know I was back. I could already picture her face...Oh, her beautiful face...I'd seen her face every single day, smiling at me, since the moment I left.

I rushed and made my way to her house. I could already inhale her sweet scent, but something was strange...it wasn't strong anymore. It was like she hadn't been here in a long time. But that didn't make sense, where else would she go?

To live with Renee? Of course! She must have moved in with Renee and if that was the case, the meaning was clear. She got over me. She didn't want me anymore. But I wouldn't accept that without knowing all the facts. She is the love of my existence and I'm too selfish a creature to just give up on her like that. I'd look for her even in Florida, if necessary.

I entered her room and saw everything exactly the same way as when I had left. Maybe some clothes weren't there but that'd make sense since she is probably with Renee by now.

I heard someone coming to her room and quickly decided to hide in her closet. I could listen to Charlie's thoughts and maybe catch up on what happened after I left.

He opened the door. _Bella, honey. How much I miss you_.

_Here I am again, just like I've been doing everyday, since you left with Renee.  
_  
So I was right, she really is in Florida with her mother.

_Why, Bella? Why all this? I'll never forgive that boy for what happened to you. If it weren't for him, you'd still be here with me...still alive! _  
_  
_What?!

_Oh God! How unfair is this life...How come a daughter goes BEFORE her father? Why did she have to meet that Cullen? I bet at this time she would be at school, with all her friends, with that Newton kid, being friends with Angela Webber and this wouldn't have happened...You would be here with me and not...Killed by a damn bear...  
_  
At that moment the world was over. I couldn't hear any other thoughts. Everything was silence. It was like the universe had stopped or froze, and so did I.

Time passed...hours...maybe days, but I didn't care. Everything else was meaningless, the reason for my existence was gone...forever. There was nothing else keeping me in this world. Bella was killed by a stupid bear and I hadn't been there to save her. It was my fault! Everything that happened to her was my fault. She decided to move in with Renee because of me and was killed because I wasn't there to protect her.

There was no sense in living anymore. I was a monster. Not only in the way that I always thought I was, but also for leaving her. What kind of being was I? The only thing she'd done was love me and I, in retribution, was responsible for her death. I didn't deserve to be in her room. I didn't deserve to be in the same world that she had lived in. My life was over and I knew what to do...

More hours passed until I'd planned a way to finish my existence...

I would go to the Volturi, in Italy. I'd beg them to kill me and if they refused I'd do something to provoke them. I just wasn't sure about what to do to make them furious. The only thing I knew at that moment was that I was NOT going to live without...her.

My decision was made.

I finally broke off my frozen position and left her closet as quickly as possible. I couldn't bear to look at her room, to look at her belongings, to smell the rest of her perfect scent.

I ran through the forest for minutes until I collided with something. Before I even noticed I was being hold by two pairs of strong arms. Jasper and Emmett.

In front of me, I saw sympathetic gold eyes. Alice.

_Oh Edward...  
_  
"YOU! How could you let this happen? You saw what was coming! How could you not warn me or her?"

At this point I was finally able to listen to thoughts again. I didn't want to, but I had no power to block them out.

_What on earth is he talking about?_ Emmett grimaced, trying to keep me still.

_I can't believe he's blaming her for what happened! Edward, if you want to blame someone, this someone should be ME. I was the one who wasn't able to stop attacking her. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have left in the first place_. Jasper was trying to say.

"NO," I growled with all my fury, "SHE HAD THE POWER TO AVOID ALL THIS AND SHE DIDN'T!"

"How could I see anything if you made me promise to block Bella from my visions? I don't know what to say, but I never saw her dying!" She cried.

That was it, I couldn't bear to hear her name, I was fighting for my freedom, for the right to end my life, my existence in this world. I felt Jasper's calm energy spreading over me, in seconds all the anger was gone, but there was no other feelings left.

_Edward!_ He started. _Alice saw you going to Italy and asking the Volturi to kill you. How could you even think about that? Esme is not even talking since Alice told us about the vision. We came to stop you from doing this. Even Alice herself was dry sobbing all the way from our house to here.  
_  
Then I realized, I wasn't fighting to free myself from my brothers. I was frozen. I didn't have to kill myself.

Because I was already dead inside...

**A/N:** **So, what did you think???? REVIEWWW and let me know : )**


	2. A NEW LIFE

**A/N: ****Okay, this chapter is just to explain about Bella's life...And it has a little surprise for her in the end of it : )**

**2. A NEW LIFE****  
**  
12 YEARS LATER...

Bella's POV

We had just moved to Alaska.

Lynda's idea was that we could be friends with this other coven who lived on the east side of the mountains. She thought that we'd be able to spend some time together and I could finally have more company.

She never told me, but her hope was also that I could be interested in some male.

Why was it so hard for them to understand that I'm better offalone?

I never mentioned to any of them but I always felt like my heart already belonged to someone. And, even though I don't remember this someone, I'm pretty sure that I loved him a lot inmy human life. He must have made methe happiestgirl in the world because I had no doubt he'd always be my only love.

Now that I'm 'dead' to the human world, I wonder what happened to him. Was he missing me? Was he feeling like I was, about not letting anyone else in? How old was he now? I guess these are questions that will never be answered.

I had finished the decoration of my room. Just a couch, a computer, some other furniture and my books. Reading was my passion and I had hundreds of books. The classics were my favorites.

Our house was big, even though it was just Lynda, John, Charlotte, Peter and me. We knew how rare was for those of our kind to live together. I've only heard about Tanya's coven but she'd told Charlotte about another, a big one that leaves here in Denali, in the same house that she used to live. Peter and Charlotte are very curious to meet them.

Tanya had mentioned that they were more like a family than anything else. 'Parents and their children', that was the term she'd said. With us, it was different, we always considered ourselves as brothers and sisters. We really loved each other but none of us was more protective than anyother. Tanya had mentioned how one of the females really acted like themother of the rest.

Of course I never met Tanya in person. I was never a big fan of this social thing. I always preferred to listen to the stories when they came back.

Peter and Charlotte had met a lot of vampires. Maybe because they were created for battles and had ran away from that life, they were the 'non-violence' type and were always willing to know more from our kind. That was how they met Lynda and John.

During the first year of my existence, it was just the three of us. We lived in the middle of nowhere. Our house was situated in a big forest, sincewe couldn't be anywhere close to humans because I still wasn't strong enough to control myself and resist.

One day, while hunting, we caught John's scent and decided to follow. By the time I got to the place where they were hunting, Charlotte, who was in front of us, was already hugging Lynda and both were saying how much they missed each other since they had met thelast time, five years ago. From that day on, they decided to live together.

"Bella," Lynda's voice took me by surprise. "Peter and Charlotte are planning to go tomorrow to visit the family that Tanya mentioned. Are you up to that?"

I felt awful to refuse I could feel the hope in her voice. "I'm sorry but you know how much I hate this kind of stuff. I'd rather go on a hunting trip or just walk around the forest."

"_Walk around the forest,"_ she groaned in a perfect imitation of me. She sat onmy couch, waving her long blond hair. Lynda was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. There was no man or vampire who wouldn't recognize that. Fortunately, John was intimidating enough,with all his strength and muscles, to protect his wife. "You can't spend the rest of your existence just wandering around like that. You'd be happier choosing something to distract you. See, all four of us have human jobs. Maybe you could come to work in the company."

"Lynda, please, we've had this same conversation so many times. You know that I won't rest until I discover my past."

"But you've been doing this for three years. I think it's time already to accept what you are and stop coming back to Nashville. Every time you go there, you come back more disappointed. It hurts me so bad," she cried. "Besides, it's very important for you to not get exposed. I mean if the Volturi discover about your talents..."

"She's right, Bella. You need to be careful." John had joined her in my couch. "You're our sister and your unhappiness is hitting us all. If you don't want to work with us, why don't you take some classes? How about a degree in literature?"

"I promise to think about it..." And saying that, I left to explore the forest around our new home. I wanted to be able to think about the conversation we just had.

Since I was 'born', Peter and Charlotte taught me how to drink from animals instead of innocent humans. Thanks to them, I never, ever slipped. It took me nine years to control my thirst for human blood and since then, I decided it was time to discover more about my human life. That was a very tough subject for me. All four of my 'siblings' remembered everything about their human lives...Of course,I had to be the exception.

I had gone back to Nashville a lot of times. I'd walked around all the city, maybe waiting for someone to stop me in the middle of the street, saying that had recognized me from somewhere, but this never happened. I also visited the forest where they found me. When I went there for the first time, I thought that maybe, being in the exact place where I'd been bitten, would help me remember something.

I was wrong, because the only thing I could remember all these years, was the face of the vampire who bit me. She had orange hair and cold red eyes. Eyes that looked at me with hate, anger and were filled with thirst for revenge...I wondered so many times how a vampire could want some kind of revenge against me, since humans are not supposed to know about the existence of our kind.

Would I, in my human life, have known about her existence? How?

It never made any sense to me.

I stopped near a river and decided it was time to give up. They were right. I needed to get over it. Maybe it was time to accept that I never lived in Nashville. I was there for some stupid damn reason and I would never know exactly why.

When I came back home, only on the next day, Lynda and John were gone, probably towork. But Peter and Charlotte were there and, by the tone, very excited. I could hear their talk from, at least, one mile away. "Peter, how do you think I should dress? I mean, those are a different kind of vampires. They don't live wandering like most of our kind."

"To be honest with you, honey, I don't think it matters. They are like us, they also _refrain_ and only that fact is enough to create an excellent relationship since the first moment."

I'd made it home by now. "When are you two leaving?" I asked.

"In half a hour. Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Bella? I have a feeling you're going to like them." Charlotte said with pleading eyes.

"Not today, maybe next time. If they are our neighbors, we're going to have a lot of other opportunities." I tried to be as kind as possible, sinceI knew they were just worried about me. "By the way, do you even know the name of this family?"

And, for some reason, the answer she gave me, made my whole body shake.

"The Cullens!"


	3. THE GUESTS

**3. THE GUESTS**

Edward's POV 

Twelve years of nothingness. Twelve long years.And yet, that's theway it shall remain for all eternity, living a meaningless existence...with nothing, nothing, ever again...

My life, since I left Forks hadn't been exactly a life. I spent most of the time wandering around. Always looking for places where I could be alone with my thoughts, my memories...Without _her_, my existence hadbecome dark. I'd been away from humans all these years, andI couldn't bear to be around anything or anybody that could possible remind me of...

Now, I was playing my piano while the whole family was euphoric in the living room. Alice had seen two old friends of Jasper coming to visit today - Peter and Charlotte. She said they didn't know that he was one of the members of the Cullen family and that they'd be very pleased with the surprise.

Carlisle was completely fascinated with the idea. _I can't believe there's a third family with the same 'diet' as us. This visit will be great._  
_  
_They were probably close because I could already hear the thoughts.

_I hope they don't mind us__ suddenly showing up__ without any kind of warning first. _

I'm so curious, I've never a met a coven this big, I guess only the Volturi has more members than these Cullens.

Before they rang the bell Alice was already there, hand in hand with Jasper. Both with a big smile. From where I was I hada perfect view of our guests. Peter was very tall, strong, with blond hair, just like Jasper. Charlotte looked younger than him, she was skinny and had short red hair. 

Peter was the first to break the silence. "I can't believe it's you, Jasper. After all these years...We couldn't have had a better surprise."

"Yeah, me too! I'm glad you came to visit. Please come in, I want to introduce both of you to my family." At this point all the Cullens, except me who was still playing, were in line near the door. "Here is my wife, Alice. These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme. My brother Emmet and his wife Rosalie. And that one at the piano is my other brother, Edward!"

I just raised an eyebrow, as a way to say hello.

Everybody went to sit in our living room. They talked about their life, how they met manyother vampires and yet, never needed to fight. Emmett asked if they were used to being around humans and the answer was that they owned a big company and worked with lots of them.

Carlisle was suddenly curious about how they became 'vegetarians'.

"We were around Seattle and we heard about this coven, living here in Denali. Of course we came to visit and that's when we met Tanya, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen and Kate. At first we got shocked by their eyes, then they told us about not drinking human blood and we decided to try, since we always tried to avoid killing and..."

While Peter was talking, I realized that Charlotte's thoughts were turned to me. _He seems alone also, all the time playing the piano. And he is very handsome...I guess I should introduce them. He is perfect for her!_  
_  
_Her? Which her? Alice told us they were two couples, but with these thoughts, it's more than clear that there's another female. I tried to see in her mind who this female was, but all I saw was a dark image. This doesn't make sense!

"Jasper, I'm sorry to ask but we're just curious. Are there any...talents in your family?"

"It's fine! You already know about me, right? There's also my wife who can see the future - she was the one who told us about your visit, so we could make sure to be all at home - and Edward who can read minds..."

"Really?!" _Oh, Edward, I'm sorry if you read my hopes about you and the other female in our coven. It's just that...she is so lonely..._  
_  
_I shook my head to her, just to show it was okay. Of course I wouldn't explain _why_ I was unavailable.

Jasper felt my discomfort and decided to change the subject. "So, tell us more about your family. How many are there of you?"

_I already told him that I saw four of them. I guess he's just trying to be polite. _Alice was mad at him. She's always mad at anyone who questions her visions.

"There's five of us! Us two, one more couple, and another female." Peter rushed to answer.

Alice looked curious but didn't say it loud. _Five? But I've only seen four. Only two couples! How can that be possible?_  
_  
_"Does any of you have special talents like us?" That was the first time I heard Rosalie's voice since they had arrived.

"Not _your_ kind of special, between the four of us the one we could mention is John. He'svery strong, we use to tell he was born to fight. He could put you down in a second Jasper."

Everybody laughed except Emmett. _This is interesting. I'll really have to challenge him sometime. _"And, what about the other female?"

"Well, she _is_ very special! We found her a couple of years ago in a forest. Some vampire probably didn't realize she was still alive. When she woke up we were curious to hear her story but, muchto our surprise, she remembered nothing about her human life or what she was doing in the middle of a forest. The only thing she was able to tell us was her name."

"Just like me...I woke up alone, also not knowing anything but my name. But I still don't get it. I can't see anything about her. Why is that?"

"Well, we trust you enough to tell you the truth. She is probably the most powerful being of our kind. She has the same gift that Jane from the Volturi has, except for one difference: she is completely immune from all other vampires' talents. And yet, we never saw her using her power to hurt anybody. She is the most kind person we've ever known." _Well, a little stubborn, but I imagine she was worse when human!_  
_  
Unbelievable. We're finally going to start having some fun around here. _Emmett grinned.

_She must be feeling so alone and sad. I wish I could help her somehow. _Esme, always the protective in our family. I felt so sorry to make her suffer all these years...

_I'm just curious to know how she looks like. With all this power I'm sure she's not THAT pretty. We can't have everything, right?! _Rosalie, of course.

_So, this explain why I could only see four in their family_. Alice seemed frustrated and enchanted at the same time. "I'd love to meet her."

I didn't need Jasper's powers to feel the happiness and relief around Charlotte. "Oh dear, that's what we want the most. She'snever completely happy, andshe's always wandering around the place we found her, trying to discover or remember something about her human life. A lot of male vampires tried to get her attention but she never showed interest for any of them."

"Does Aro know about her?" _Because I'm pretty sure, he'd want her in his guard. _Carlisle was still surprised with the revelation of her talents.

Charlotte's voice was now cold in concern. "Since the first day we learned about all her powers, we told her about the Volturi and how they are always looking for special vampires like her. She didn't seem even a bit interested, so we decided that the best thing is to justavoid them at all cost. They'll never know about her existence, Carlisle." She had turned her voice to him now. "Tanya told me about your personal friendship with them and..."

"You don't have to worry. And, to be honest, I really think that was the smartest decision. As you all know, the Volturi approve of drinking from humans, which is something that you, just like us, are completely against."

Peter was the one to answer, with a proud voice. "Of course, and that is a very big deal for her. She's never drunk human blood."

_It seems that just for me itwas hard._ Jasper felt bad for himself. Which is something that I couldn't understand why, since he now had total control over his thirst.

"If she doesn't have any problem being around humans, maybe she would like to go to school with my children. I'm sure they could be good company for her, since they have been doing that for a lot of years." I could tell just by the tone of her voice, that Esme really wanted to know this girl and try to help her somehow.

Charlotte opened a big smile and seemed very excited. "I think it's a great idea. It's already time to keep her mind busy with different kinds of stuff. I'll talk to her about it and make sure she accepts it."

Alice suddenly asked. "I think we never got to ask. What's her name, anyway?"

"Isabella!"

I felt all the eyes turning in my direction and, as much as my family tried to hide their thoughts, I still caught the sorrow in all of them. For sure this was a big coincidence, an unhappy coincidence. I knew Peter and Charlotte didn't understand anything and that Esme would have to explain what I didn't want to hear.

Then, without saying any word, I left my piano and just ran.

**A/N:**** I hope everybody could understand why Edward and Alice didn't realize since the first moment that this was the same Isabella...Alice, of course, wasn't able to see her future and Edward, well...Edward's life was being miserable and he couldn't think with logic. Once he couldn't see her face in Charlotte's thoughts, he decided it was just a coincidence that he didn't even want to think about.**


	4. WAKING UP

**4. WAKING UP**

Edward's POV 

Carlisle and Esme convinced me that it would be good to start school again. They thought that that would be a distraction, something to keep my mind busy for a few hours. Of course this was all in vain, but I couldn't deny this to Esme. She's been suffering for me all these years and I had no right to make her more unhappy than she already was with me.

So, here we were, driving towards Franklin High. And, since I refused to drive, we were in Rosalie's new BMW.

My last car had been that silver Volvo, the one I destroyed twelve years ago. Ever since, I never got another car. It's not like I needed one, anyway. I could run wherever was necessary.

Ignoring my silence, the others seemed very excited about this new vampire girl that was coming to study with us. Carlisle had made a thousand of recommendations, like, stand by her side at all time and be ready to help with anything.

Alice was especially excited, wondering when they could go shopping. Trying to picture how she looked like and if they would, whether or not, become good friends. At first, I thought she'd be frustrated being friends with someone whose future she can't see, but, clearly, I was wrong.

I didn't care about any of that. My hell was already bad enough, I didn't need to hear her name in the minds of all the male population at school. For sure this would happen, we were beautiful for them, our prey. With her, things wouldn't be different.

I really didn't know if I'd be able to hear _that_ name every single day. The name that would never leave my mind, the name I've never spoken aloud again, the name of _my_ angel.

Emmett decided to cut the silence. "Jasper, how about a bet?"

He chuckled. "Always." _Whatever it is, he's going to lose._  
_  
_"How many boys are going to ask the new girl out? I'll bet high," Emmett suggested.

_I doubt that would be a lot. For sure, she is not prettier than me_. Rosalie's shallow mind would never change.

Alice was the one to answer. "I think you're wrong, her behavior will be the same as ours. She won't mix with the humans and soon they'll realize the limits between _them_ and _us_."

"Hey," Emmet grimaced. "That's not fair, you saw this happening in the future and now you're helping him!"

"No, I didn't! Have you forgotten what Peter and Charlotte told Carlisle? She is immune to all of our talents. I can't see anything about her. Everything is empty when I try."

"Okay, kids, we're here!" Rosalie was always trying to be the one not involved in this kind of argument. She was already jealous of the new girl.

_Edward, you're going to be fine. I know you're worried about attacking any human, after all these years away of them. But I don't see you doing anything wrong. _

"Thanks, Alice But it's still early and I think it would be easier if I remain inside of the car for now. As soon as I hear the bell ring, I'll go inside." 

_If you want me to stay with you... _

I shook my head and she gave me a sympathetic smile. Then, they were gone. 

I couldn't care less about my thirst, the only reason that kept me from going inside now was that I wouldn't bear to hear _that_ name in the minds of all theschool children.

As my siblings were walking towards their classes I heard the minds of the other kids in the parking lot...

_I'm so glad we're back from summer, I couldn't wait to see Rosalie Hale again. _

There go the Cullens, I can't believe they're all together, that's so not fair.

Oh my Gosh, Jasper is SO perfect. I wish he w

_ould notice me. _

I heard they have a brother that would come to study here also. If he looks like the rest, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend.

I decided it was time to block the thoughts of everybody and picture the most beautiful face in the whole universe, the one that would never leave my mind. 

I heard the bell.

Again, Alice and me were juniors while the others were playing senior roles. So I walked to the first period, English.

When I was inside the building, I felt it. It hit me with all strength. The scent I'd recognize even one hundred miles away, the one I thought I'd never inhale again. But this couldn't be possible. First, because the scent wasn't exactly the same, something was different, and second, because she was...

No, I must be going crazy!

I stopped breathing and kept walking. Fighting against the urge to run to Italy and do the only thing I promised Esme that I'd never do.

The aisle to the English class was empty. I was late by now and was already thinking about the excuse I'd have to give the teacher. That was when I realized I wasn't alone. Some girl was also late and almost getting to the door when she turned to look at me.

Suddenly...the world had colors, the universe was spinning again, life started to make sense, and I saw the most important thing of my world, I saw the face I thought I had lost forever...

Bella! _My_ Bella...

I felt a strange heat spreading all over my body. And there she was, prettier than ever. Dressed with the same style of cloths she used to wear, with the same chocolate hair, the same pale skin and...golden eyes?

Is she a...a...vampire?!

How could this be possible? I'd left so she could have a human life...Yet, here she stands, damned forever. How did this happen? Who the hell took her precious soul?

My sweet Bella...I'd never be able to watch her sleep again...

Wait, what am I saying? She is here, after twelve years, in front of me and I'm thinking about how she became a vampire. At this point, it doesn't matter anymore. Now, there's no reason stopping us from being together.

Without even noticing, I was running towards her. I wanted to take her in my arms and never let go. But, before I get any closer, I was on the floor. Deep in pain. My whole body completely still.

And there she was, looking at me with the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen. Eyes filled with a lot of emotions: fear, surprise, anger, sorrow...Why was she feeling sorry?

I wanted to talk, to scream for the whole universe how much I loved her, how I wanted to spend the eternity with her...but I was still unable to move. And then, as fast as a human could blink, I was free and she, gone.

I don't know how much time I spent sitting there on the floor, trying to organize my thoughts. How could I be so selfish in my actions, of course she was scared. Peter and Charlotte told Jasper her history...She doesn't remember anything, she doesn't know who I am.

But I didn't care, because all of a sudden, I woke up, I felt whole...

I was 'alive' again.

**A/N****: Next chapter will be up soon, maybe tomorrow, so please review and let me know if the fic is better now : )**


	5. HUMAN LIFE

**5. HUMAN LIFE**

Bella's POV

I ran as fast as I could, not even realizing where I was going. When I finally stopped I was near that same river that I'd been the other day.

I shouldn't have reacted that way. But, that...vampire was running towards me and who knows if he was planning to hurt me or not...

No! Of course he wasn't. First of all, we were at school and second, he is probably one of the Cullens. I mean, he must be, because I don't know about any other vampires around here with golden eyes and go to school. Oh, great! What have I done? My family was so excited about getting close to them and I just ruined everything! Charlotte is going to kill me

The only thing about the whole situation that really surprised me, was HOW I felt when I saw him over there, deep in pain, a pain that _I_ had caused. Why did I feel so...so..._bad_ with his suffering, as if it were my own?

I was lost in thoughts when...it happened so fast that I didn't even have time to move. He was already standing here, in front of me...

"Hello. I'm sorry if I scared you back there. That wasn't my intention." His voice sounded like music, a beautiful music. And he was also being perfectly polite. Did he forget what I just did to him? The pain I caused? How can he be here, right next to me, as if nothing had happened?

Instead of answering his questions, I just stared at him, full of surprise. And that's when I noticed...He looked like a Greek God. I know vampires are supposed to be like that, but this one was really handsome. He was tall, with muscled body, reddish brown hair and the most penetrating eyes I've ever seen. For the first time I was happy that vampires couldn't blush, because that was whatwould have happened with me now.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." I finally managed to answer. "There's no excuse for my...behavior. I'd totally understand if you and your siblings refuse to talk to me for the whole eternity. Just please, don't think bad of my whole family because of my actions."

He gave a sympathetic look. "Of course there was an excuse for what happened. I startled you. I guess I just wanted to touch you and make sure I wasn't imagining things...Bella, I might be nothing more than a stranger for you, but you're far from that to me."

I was confused. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

He seemed astonished with the fact that I was asking for his name, was him expecting me to know? "Oh, please, forgive my lack of manners. I'm Edward Cullen and, like I said, you're not a stranger to me."

So, I was right, he _is_ one of the Cullens. But why did he keep saying this? "What do you mean by 'I am not a stranger'?"

"I mean that I knew you, back when you were still human."

I froze at that. How long have I waited to find someone who could give me any information and now, all of a sudden, there he is, standing right in front of my eyes.

"Please, tell me everything you know about my past...about my family...about my city..."

He smiled at all my questions, but, again, was absolutely polite. "Your whole name is Isabella Marie Swan. But you always preferred just Bella..."

So, this happened also when I was human?! Well, now everything fits. From the very first time that Charlotte and Peter asked my name, I had said: 'Isabella, but I prefer just Bella'.

He gave me a minute, probably realizing I was absorbing the information, and continued. "Your parents - Charlie and Renee - are divorced. Your mother and you used to live in Phoenix, but she married a guy named Phil and they went to live in Jacksonville. After this, you decided to move in with Charlie, in a small city called Forks. In the beginning you were sad, but after some time you were fine and wouldn't trade living with Charlie for anything in the world. It was in Forks, that I saw you for the last time..." Now was his time to get caught up with memories.

I waited until he looked at me again and asked. "How old was I? Do I have any brothers or sisters?"

"You were eighteen..." When he said that, his face, for a short second, contorted as if in pain for some reason. Was he having some bad memory? He had already come back to normal before speaking again. "And you don't have any siblings, at least not that I know about. Your father in-law was very young and I imagine that by now there's a big possibility that they have kids."

I was motionless. I spent years wondering what was my whole name, if I had any siblings, how old I was when I was bitten and suddenly, in less than five minutes, I got all these answers.

While lost in my thoughts, I noticed his gaze. He was looking, as if admiring me. Was _he _really admiring _me_? I must be seeing things! He was so handsome, with that liquid golden eyes...He was PERFECT and I was so..._me_!

I was completely dazzled when I heard his velvet voice. "Allow me..."

And then, I felt it...His gentle touch. It was like a shock, but a good shock, though. He held his fingers on my cheek and I just closed my eyes, allowing myself to enjoy the moment. His hand was soft and delicate. It felt so good, as if I had felt this way before, but a long time ago.

What were we in the past? Why am I feeling this way? Why with him, I knew that I wasn't betraying anybody?

We broke off as his cell phone started to ring and startled both of us. We just laughed.

The phone rang again, and again, and again...

He seemed as annoyed with the noise, as I was. "Can you please answer your phone? It may be something important." I said impatiently.

Without taking his eyes away from me, he flipped the cell phone open and I could hear a desperate voice, speaking very fast, coming from the other side.

_"Edward, oh my Gosh! I was so scared, we came out to lunch and you weren't here. When I tried to see you, I couldn't. Your future had disappeared. I didn't know what to think. Even Jasper couldn't calm me down...I thought you had left to Italy or that you had done something stupid..."_

Italy? Something stupid? Maybe she meant that he decided to work for the Volturi. After all, if I remember correctly what Peter and Charlotte had told the rest of us, he was a mind-reader and this was definitively something that would be interesting for the Volturi.

"I'm perfectly fine, Alice. You don't have to worry about anything!"

_"So, if what you're saying is true, I guess you must be with the new vampire, right?! That's the only explanation I can think of."_

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she's right in front of me now. I can assure that even _you_ are going to be very surprised when you meet her. Though, I have bad news, she is not the kind for shopping trips."

That's true, but...how did he know that? Did he know me that well when I was human?

Her mad voice cut my thoughts.

_"Oh no, you already poisoned her against me? I hate you, Edward Cullen!"_

He laughed as she just hang up on him. His smile was so perfect, I made a mental note to make him smile more. I felt so good around him. I bet we had beenreally good friends.

"So, you said you knew me when I was human. Did I know that you were a vampire? How was that possible? I mean, humans aren't supposed to know about us."

He was suddenly still, as if trying to think about what to answer. I just waited patiently. He was the one, in twelve years, who could tell me something real about my past and I wouldn't screw this up, rushing his answers.

He finally seemed comfortable to answer. "Let's just say that we were _very close friends_ and you discovered about my...nature! After that, you also got very close to my family, especially Alice, one of my sisters."

I chuckled. "And that's how you know I hate to go shopping?"

"Oh, you didn't just hate to go shopping with her. You also used to hate when she treated you like a _doll_...dressing you up, putting make up on you, fixing yourhair, all those kinds of things."

"Good!"

He looked confused. "What's good?"

"That now I know exactly what to answer when she asks whether or not you poisoned me against her."

He just smiled. Again, _that_ crooked smile...What was happening to me? Why was I allowing him to have all this influence over me?

"You're saying this now, because you don't have memories about it. Soon, you'll realize if I'm telling the truth or not. But don't go too hard on her when you remember. She was just fascinated with the fact that you were human. Just like you, Alice doesn't remember anything about her past, except her name. And I have to be honest, you and Alice were really good friends."

"Just like you and me?" Oh, what was I saying?

He seemed a little embarrassed but, yet, gave my answer. "Yes, Bella. Just like us."

"But, Edward, there's something that still doesn't make sense to me. You said I was living in Forks the last time you saw me. Then, why did Peter and Charlotte find me in a forest in Nashville?"

Now his features turned from embarrassed to completely frustrated. "You had left Forks to live with Renee in Jacksonville. You were probably in Nashville just waiting for your next flight"

"And why did I leave? I mean, you just said I wouldn't trade living with Charlie..."

His voice became cold and sad. "Bella, when I heard from Charlie about your death, I decided that I didn't want to know any details...I have a guess, though, but I'm not sure. I just don't want to confuse you more."

"I have the right to know!" I knew I was being stubborn but I didn't care, I wanted as much information as possible.  
His answer was furious. "Fine! My guess is that you had a 'bad break up' with some stupid guy."

So I was right. I did love someone when I was human. But we had broken up and seems that I was so desperate that I just wanted to leave that town...

I know Edward was furious with me asking these kind of questions but, yet, I _needed_ to know more. "Did you know him?"

He paused for a moment, as if thinking whether or not he should tell me the truth. "No." He finally answered.

We sat there for hours, in silence. Just looking at the river. I was utterly thankful...Not only for the informations but also because he didn't seem to care about the pain I had made him feel some hours ago. For any other vampire this would've meant a fight.

We were sitting now, side by side, both looking up. I wanted so bad to turn and look at him, but I guess I was too shy to do that. What would the Volturi say about that: the vampire that is not afraid to confront anybody in the world, can't even manage to stare at a guy. It was funny...

After sometime, he broke the silence. "Bella, there's something that I need to know but I'm not sure if you're going to be able to help me...Do you remember anything about the vampire who changed you?" He asked very serious.

"No!" I rushed to answer.

But why did I say that? Why was I lying? I did remember something: a face...It was a female. I'll never forget her cold eyes full of hate and her hair, orange like fire...

"I'm sorry to bring this up. I was just curious..." His tone was disappointed at first, but soon changed to a happy one. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house. My family will be so glad when they see you. They got very upset when they heard about your death."

Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt. Maybe I could remember something or recognize their faces. I smiled."Yes, Edward, I'd love to"

"Then, I think you should call your family and tell where you have been and where you're going now. It's already night and I imagine they must be worried."

As soon as I took my phone to call Lynda, I noticed that he also had rushed to call someone. His family, probably.

John answered instead of Lynda. "Hey, Bella. We were worried about you! Where have you been? It's already night and we were so curious to hear about your first day at school..."

"Well, I can say that it couldn't have been better. I met Edward Cullen and he knew me when I was human. He told me a lot about my past. I'll love to share everything when I come back. I'm not far from home, but now we're heading to his house because, apparently, I knew the whole Cullen family."

His voice became soft and happy. "Oh, Bella. I'm so glad. I can't wait to hear all the news you'll certainly have. Have fun at the Cullen's and tell them that Lynda and I are going to pay them a visit pretty soon. Please, don't forget to also invite them to come and visit us."

"Okay, I won't forget. See you in a couple of hours. Bye!"

As I hang up I could still hear the end of the conversation Edward was having on his cell phone. "...and, Alice. Don't forget, she still doesn't know about..._us_!"

What 'us'? What does he mean by 'us'?

**A/N****: Edward didn't tell her about their relationship because he was afraid it would scare her. After all, he thought that for her he was nothing more than a stranger.**


	6. MEET THE CULLENS

**6. MEET THE CULLENS**

Edward's POV

While she was talking with her family I rushed to call Alice. I needed to tell her about everything that hadjust happened in the last few hours. I wanted to scream and tell everybody how my world would have a meaning now, how I was feeling alive again. But I _couldn't._

It would certainly be a shock for Bella. She'd be confused, scared and maybe would run away from me. After all these years, I couldn't bear just to watch her go away. That was the last thing I wanted...What I wanted was to love her, to make her the most happy 'person' in the whole universe.

I'd been very clear with Alice on the phone: for Bella, we were only _very good friends_ and nothing else. No one in my family should mention anything about my relationship with her. I wanted things to happen naturally. I _would_ make things different this time, I wouldn't make the same mistakes I had before.

Now, I was driving Bella's black Mitsubishi towards my house. I told her that we could just run but she preferred to come back to school and get her car. So I offered to drive and she was fine with that. I wanted so bad to remember how it was to drive having my precious Bella by my side.

"I can see that you understand now, the passion for speed." I stated. Her car was amazing.

"What do you mean?" She said confused.

"When you were human, you used to say that I drove like a maniac. You had an old truck that Charlie bought to surprise you as soon as you arrived at Forks and you were always saying you didn't need a car that góes any faster Clearly you've changed your mind about it."

I just watched while she absorbed the information. Suddenly, she seemed to remember something.

"Edward?!" Her voice, calling my name, sounded like music to my ears.

"Yes?"

"Can I really trust you?" Strange. Where was that coming from?

"Of course you can trust me, Bella! I'd never do anything to betray you in any way." I noticed that my voice seemed upset, so I managed to calm myself down while parking in the garage at my house.

"Then, why have I heard you saying on the phone that I '_don't know about us'_? What, exactly, don't I know?" Her delicate golden eyes were looking curiously at me now.

"Well, it's just that..." I couldn't talk anymore. At that exact moment, when she made it out of the car, Emmett came with all speed. In one second he had her in his arms.

"Oh, Bella! I can't believe it's you, and you didn't even trip getting out of the car..."

I was, suddenly, relieved with the distraction. I couldn't just tell her how stupid I was, I couldn't tell her the truth: how I was the only oneresponsible for what had happened to her...how I was the reason that her existence was damned forever.

At this point, Alice was right behind Emmett, completely upset. "Not fair! I wanted to hug her first! Let go of her, you...you...you..._bear_!" And then it was Alice's turn to hold Bella and start bouncing with her. "Bellaaaa, it was true then?! When Edward called me, I thought he'd gone crazy!" _Hey, Edward, don't look at me like this. You already know that everybody in this house have been asking Carlisle if it was possible for a vampire to really go crazy._

I just rolled my eyes.

Bella seemed completely amused with all the affection. "Okay, Bella! These two are Emmett and Alice, and...ALICE, CAN YOU LET HER GO?" Unbelievable! Alice was still bouncing with her!

I met Bella's gaze and she didn't look so amused anymore. It seemed that she was almost begging me for help. "Alice, if you don't stop right now, I'll have to use violence against you." Not that Jasper would allow that. But, still, I had to try something.

"Edward, you're so..." But she didn't finish the sentence. Instead, she just stuck out her tongue, like a small child. Even Bella laughed.

Now that she was free she could finally manage to talk again. "Alice, Emmett...I'm glad to meet you. I mean, to meet you _again_. I'm sure we'll have an excellent relationship."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" I teased.

"Bella, how was your first day at school?" Alice asked, ignoring my comment.

"I don't know, I never got inside the classroom. Edward just showed up when I was near the door and you already know the rest of the story."

I felt the rest of my family approaching. They were near the porch.

"Do I get any chance to hug her?" Esme asked, seeming to not believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Oh, honey! I'm so glad to see you again. It's a blessing to this family, to have you back." _This is so great! She brought a smile to your face again, Edward. You don't know how much it hurt me to watch you suffer so much during all these years._

Jasper was excited and concerned. _I'm feeling all the happiness around you, Edward. Just be careful to not__ screw things up again! _

I nodded.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to see you again! I'm Carlisle. This one hugging you, seconds ago, was my wife Esme. And these are Jasper and Rosalie." All of them gave one step ahead to greet her and, suddenly I noticed that she had stopped in front of Rosalie.

"What? Is there something wrong with me? Is it my hair? _I need a mirror NOW!_

"No, no. It's just that...you're so beautiful. You're even prettier than Lynda. Sorry if I offended you, starring like that. I just got surprised with your beauty."

Again, everybody laughed, even me. Bella was the only one who didn't understand. "Don't worry, Bella," I decided to explain. "You didn't offend her. Actually, you made her day happier ahaha...Rosalie is the most vain vampire that we've ever known."

_That's not true, Edward! I just like to look beautiful to Emmett. That's all! And, by the way, now that she's no longer breakable, you won't have to worry about 'certain things' anymore._

I growled at her. How could she say that? Now, Bella was a _vampire_ and possibly had no soul. I couldn't care less about the point that Rosalie tried to shoot at me. How could she be so shallow?

Carlisle's voice interrupted our silent argument. "I'm sorry for Alice's and Emmett's...behavior We are just all so glad that you're here. Please, let's get inside. I'm sure Edward will be happy to show you our house."

Bella looked very curious. "Of course. Thank you, Carlisle! I'd love to. Actually, I never had a chance to know another vampire's house, before. You know our kind don't usually live together."

"I certainly do." _Edward, are you sure about what you're doing? She looks much more mature now and she definitely knows a lot about vampires. Do you really think that it's better to pretend that you were just friends? She might be mad at you if this 'detail' comes out._

I was completely sure. I made a slight movement with my head, that only Carlisle would understand as a 'yes' for his question. And, doing that, I headed with Bella to show her the house.

Esme had done a lot of changes from the original version that belonged to Tanya's family. It looked, now, as a brand new house.

I tried to slow the tour as much as possible, just to spend more time listening to her comments, to her opinions...just listening to her beautiful voice.

When we came back to the living room, all the attention turned to Bella, as my family started to ask her all kinds of questions. She spent hours telling us about her life, her relationship with her family and what she'd been doing all these years...how she, finally, didn't have to come back to Nashville anymore, since we were able to tell her everything she wanted to know.

More time passed until Carlisle and Esme excused themselves to go do something else.

Within a matter of seconds, Bella started to yell and we all got startled. "Oh, I don't believe that! You guys have my favorite game here." She said, after giving a look around the room and finding Jasper's video game.

Alice was as surprised as I was. "What? This is new. Bella, you never liked to play video games."

"Really?! Because now I can spend days playing with John."

Emmett was completely excited about the idea to play against a new opponent. "Well, Jasper and I also spend a lot of time playing."

_Oh no! There he goes again..._Rosalie hated the fact that Emmett was always willing to spend so much time not paying attention to her.

"...but, lately, it's no fun anymore since I keep winning all the time." Emmett made a disappointed face.

Jasper grimaced and was ready to answer, but Bella was faster than him.

"Okay, then, today you'll lose! I challenge you, Emmett Cullen!" I couldn't believe I just heard that. Was this the same quiet and shy Bella? I chuckled at own thoughts.

_I think I liked her better before! _Rosalie thought furiously.

Emmett and Bella played for just a few minutes before he, who was losing, started to cheat. "Emmett, what do you think you're doing? You're cheating!" She demanded very mad at him.

He just shrugged at her.

Her reaction was completely unexpected and took all of us by surprise...She punched his arm.

"HEY! THIS HURTS YOUNG LADY!" Emmett complained.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper burst out laughing.

"EDWARD! CAN YOU PLEASE SAY SOMETHING HERE?!" _She is your responsibility, man! You can't let your future wife just walk around punching people like that!_

"Me? Sure I'm going to say something: good job, Bella!" And then I was on the floor, also laughing, joining my siblings.

_Edward, forget what I said earlier. I think I like her better now! _Rosalie laughed.

"Okay, everybody...I should be going! I bet my family is dying to know about my human life and I'm very excited to tell them."

Already? No, I want her to stay! "Are you sure you don't want to stay until school time? We could go all together from here."

"No, thanks, Edward. Like I said, my family is waiting for me and, besides, I have to change. Since tomorrow is going to be my original 'first' day of school!"

I didn't want to push her so I agreed.

Everybody gathered to say 'bye' and I decided to guide her to the car. I was already opening the door for her when I saw that she was smiling. "Edward, I have no words to explain what meeting you meant to me. You gave me, not only answers, but a whole new world. I'll never be able to thank you enough!"

And then she looked into my eyes and kissed me on the cheek. I felt like the whole universe had stopped. Her touch was so soft, so...perfect! SHE was perfect. I didn't deserve her. I never _had._

If it weren't for me she'd still be human. But now it was too late. Now all I had to do was fight; fight for her. And that I would do with all efforts.

I watched as she got inside of her car and drove away.

Maybe I should follow her. Just to make sure she'd get home safe. Then, I was suddenly hit by reality...Her family! How could I forget about her family?! They knew! They knew my story and now everything they had to do was just put the pieces together to realize that I was the one who caused all this to Bella.

Jasper cut my thoughts._ I can feel what you are worried about. But, I can assure you that none of us mentioned anything after you left the other day, when her family was here. Esme just told them that you were a little depressed and nothing else._

"Thank you," I said, relieved with his information and for the wave of calm that was now spreading all over my body.

"Oh, and I also think you shouldn't follow her. You have to accept that she is not a simple human anymore. It's not like she can't take care of herself. Besides, she'd know you're following her and this could ruin everything. Be patient, you're going to see her again at school in a few more hours...!"

"You're right, thanks again. I don't have to rush anymore. Now we have the whole eternity ahead..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, just wanted to wish you all HAPPY EASTER!! And for those of you who are waiting for next chapter from _Tutoring Edward Cullen_, I already wrote it and I'm just waiting for my beta to correct it. About this chapter: PLEASE REVIEWWW and tell me if you like it!!**


	7. HIGH SCHOOL PART 1

**A/N: Okay, so I figured I should split this chapter in two cause it was kind of long. Hope you enjoy it ( :**

* * *

**7. HIGH SCHOOL - PART 1**

Bella's POV

I spent hours telling my family about the whole day. Since the beginning; fromwhen I first met Edward Cullen to the visit to his family. I described the personality of each one in his house with a lot of details. Charlotte and Peter got very surprised because all the Cullens had been very formal with them. And Edward practically hadn't spoken at all...'He can't be the same Edward' - it was what Charlotte said.

I know that she thought Edward seemed depressed but I'm sure she got the wrong impression. Since the first moment he seemed perfectly normal, he laughed a lot with me and his siblings...Yeah, she definitely had it wrong, because Edward Cullen was everything but depressed.

In my eyes, he was...I don't know...interesting! And I was really excited that the hours passed fast, so I'd be able to meet him again soon. Maybe I was just curious with the fact that we'd been close friends in the past...maybe not.

After changing into normal jeans and a green sweater, I left for school.

As soon as I found a spot to park my car, I was out, already looking around for the Cullens. And there they were. Rosalie was just parking a red BMW.

When they got out of the car, I noticed that Emmett was clearly avoiding me. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded, before greeting everybody.

He sighed before answer. "I'm just being precautious. We never know when you'll decide to go around punching people again."

Oh, I can't believe it! I may have a special talent that can produce pain. But it was obvious, that, _physically_ talking, Emmett was way stronger than me. He was just being a gentleman; never thinking about defend himself in other way than hiding.

I walked toward the place where he stood and I could tell that he was thinking I was about to hit him again. But, instead, I just hugged him, the same way I hug Peter and John, as if they were my big brothers.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, Emmett. Just try to play without cheating next time." While I was hugging Emmett, I met Edward's gaze and I just couldn't look away. He was giving me a perfect half smile. It was like a God smiling at you just to say good morning. I couldn't help but wonder why I felt so..._good_ around him?

"Sure thing!" Emmett said, bringing me back from my thoughts. "But only because you're a woman and I can't hit you back."

I nodded, trying my best to keep from laughing.

"We better get going," I said, changing the subject. "Today is my _official first day _at school and I don't want to be late. By the way, did you guys enjoy your classes yesterday?"

"You're kidding, right?! It was boring as usual! We just come here to spend some 'different' time!" Rosalie told me with a disgusted look and I wondered how many times she'd graduated from high school.

This reminded me of something that I forgot to ask last night. "Do you know if I've graduated when I was human?"

Edward's pretty eyes became sad and cold. "No, Bella. I'm sorry but you never got the chance to graduate. This will be your first time."

Saying that, he excused himself. And so did the rest of the Cullens. It seemed that none of them had the first period with me, unfortunately.

I headed to the same aisle of yesterday. The one I'd seen Edward for the first time.

My first period was biology and I was almost at the door when I heard someone talking to me.

"Excuse me. You're the new girl, right?! What's your name?"

"Bella Evans," I answered, without a bit of emotion.

"Evans? From the new company in the city?"

"Yeah." I wasn't being impolite, I only wanted to go grab my seat and get this over with.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Lucas Smith...I just came to let you know that if you need help with anything, I'll be around."

"Cool." It was all I said. I know he was trying to be nice, but if I needed any help I could just ask Alice or...Edward! I mean, he is also playing the 'transferred kid' role but I guess he's gone through high school a lot of times. He'd be able to help me with anything.

Thanks to Lucas, who couldn't stop talking in the last minutes - and insisted to give me as much information as possible about the rules, the school, the teachers and everything else - I was late. Great! Just what I was trying to avoid.

As I got inside the lab, I noticed that all the class was already in their seats and worse, they were all in partners. This wouldn't be good.

I went to talk with the teacher. "Excuse me, Mr. Vasil." All the faces in the classroom, suddenly, turned to me. "My name is Isabella Evans, I'm a new student and I couldn't come yesterday. So, I was wondering where I should sit."

"Oh, unfortunately, Ms Evans, the whole class is..." Until that moment, he was looking at some papers in his hands. When he looked up to face me, his voice became shaken. "So...like I was saying...I'm afraid to inform that I won't have a partner for you, do you think you can keep up by yourself, Isabella?"

How could I forget about that? The vampire beauty! This, for me, was very disconcerting. Mr. Vasil looked old enough to be my dad or even my grandfather, if I were to count my real age.

I tried to ignore his infatuation with me. "Bella," I corrected. "And sure. I'll do my best, sir." With that I went quickly to the only empty table, at the end of the classroom. I guess I was lucky today. I wouldn't have to sit with any human. It would be awful having someone staring at me with desirable eyes all the time.

I really hoped I wouldhave classes with any of the Cullens, otherwise, school was going to be the most boring part of my existence.

The teacher was about to start the class when another student, apparently, also late, got inside the room. To my delightful surprise, the student now giving a note to Mr. Vasil was no one other than Edward!

In a matter of minutes, the teacher was pointing the empty seat in my table.

"Hi again." He said, with a perfect crooked smile.

"Hey! I didn't know your first period was biology."

"It wasn't. But I thought you could use some help so I went to the office and asked very politely if it was possible to change my schedule."

"I'm perfectly capable of understanding the explanations from the teachers, Edward!" Now I was offended.

"I'm sorry if this sounded rude." There he was with that gaze again, the one that could melt all my anger. "I didn't mean in that way, I know how smart you are. I was talking about help to..." and then he was whispering "...be around humans. Soon, you'll realize what I mean."

But I guess I'd already gotten his point. All the heads were turned in our direction. We were attractive to them. For sure, he was used to that and would know how to handle everything.

Well, no matter what reason he had to be here, I'd to admit to myself that I couldn't be happier with Edward sitting beside me.

I really wonder why that is. Why do I feel so comfortable around him?

Time was passing and I had to control the big urge I was having, of just turn to my side and admire Edward. He was so handsome. And not only handsome; something about him was..._special_ to me.

But, as I looked around, in an attempt to distract myself, it was clear that I wasn't the only one who'd noticed his 'attributes'. All the girls were staring at him.

Then, for the first time, I remembered that Edward didn't have a mate. I'd think that any female in Tanya's coven would catch his eyes. Charlotte always mentioned how pretty they all were. And besides, they had his same _diet_.

I felt like asking him, but I decided that it would be better if I didn't. Maybe it was too personal and I had no right to ask.

We worked silent during the whole class. When it was finally over, Edward and I got out of our seats and were just crossing the door when that same human boy stopped me. "Hi again Bella! I was just wondering how was your class. Or, if you have any doubts. Because, if you do, maybe we could meet after school and I can..."

"Thanks, Lucas," I said, suddenly remembering his name. "But I'm doing fine. You don't have to worry about me. Bye!" And then I left quickly for the next class.

I could swear that I saw Edward smiling, as he hurried to keep up with me.

"Just like in Forks. Again, all the guys are already dreaming about you, Bella." Before I had the opportunity to answer, I was distracted by his chivalry: he took all the books from my hands and was holding the door open for me.

"Do we have the same class again?"

"Actually, we have all the classes together. The only exception is Calculus, on the fifth period. The class was already full." I was clearly disappointed until he added. "But, Alice will be there."

I opened a sincere smile. "Perfect!" I was very excited about the idea of being closer to Alice. Since the first moment I met her at their house, I felt...love. Somehow, I knew I loved Alice, I knew she was my best friend and, more than that, I knew I could trust her.

We started looking for two empty seats, close to each other but we didn't find. I took my books and headed to the open seat next to the wall. Edward sat right in the middle of the classroom.

As soon as he opened his History book, I could hear two girls talking next to me.

_"Oh my Gosh, Anna! I can't believe the new Cullen has History with us."_

_"Me neither. He's so hot. Do you think he also has a girlfriend like the rest of his brothers?"_

_"No, I heard he's single! Ready for us!"_

_"You mean ready for me, right Sam?! You already have Matt..."_

Hey, aren't they supposed to be paying attention to the teacher?

Would it always be like that? Wherever Edward goes, all the girls would be conspiring for him?!

I decided to pay attention to the teacher and forget about them.

The other two periods were exactly the same. All the girls dreaming about Edward and trying to get his attention.

That Anna was the worst. She kept playing with her hair around him. My wish was to smack her face! But, why all this anger? Was I..._jealous_ for him? No, it couldn't be that!

With the fourth period over, we went together to the cafeteria. Edward was just telling me that we were supposed to buy some food in order to not look suspicious, when I noticed that he got tensed. Before I could ask, a blond tall boy stopped in front of me.

"Hi...I'm Matt Roberts and I was wondering if you'd like to do something this Friday at night."

I couldn't believe it. Within five seconds, he introduced himself and asked me out? These humans were really strange.

"I'm sorry but I already have plans this Friday."

"Another time then. See ya!" And just like that, he was gone. I think the look in my face was funny because Alice was laughing from all the way at her table. She'd been watching the whole thing.

"I'm sorry for Alice. She was taken by surprise - which is not normal - and thought the fact that you dumped the guy, was funny."

"How can ALICE be taken by surprise?"

"She can explain better but basically, she can only see something happening in the future, once the decision is made. Putting in different words, she couldn't see this before because he made the decision to talk to you, only when he saw you. By the way, you should know that almost the whole cafeteria is thinking about ways to ask you out!"

"What? No way we're talking about me! Let's talk about you! I saw the looks in the faces of the whole female population in this school every time you're around. Do you even realize the _power_ that you have over them?"

He just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bella...let's justget our food and go to the table. Alice is dying to ask when the two of you can go shopping."

"Oh no!" As much as I liked Alice, shopping was definitely not for me.

Edward just chuckled and took my hand, guiding us to the line.

He took me by surprise but I tried to act normal. What became harder and harder as soon as I felt the sweetness of his hand spreading all over my body.

Suddenly, everything in my world started to make sense...

I felt whole...I felt complete...and finally, realization came to me. Now I knew why I'd been so excited to see him, why I was jealous with the comments the girls were doing, why I wanted to be around him all the time: I was in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like this last part? I remember when I first wrote it I was soo excited. I'll try to have part 2 up soon ...xoxo**


	8. HIGH SCHOOL PART 2

**8. HIGH SCHOOL - Part 2****  
**  
Bella's POV

It was already Friday.

The week passed faster than I ever thought could be possible. Maybe because, for the first time in the past so many years, I was busy with something other than reading and hunting. Or, it could also be the fact that I was always counting the minutes to be with Edward.

For the last days we'd become closer and closer. He used to spend hours on telling me things about my human life. At this point, I was surprised about how much I already knew about myself.

The lunch moments were also very good. Emmett and Alice always made me laugh and I've never felt so happy in twelve years.

The only thing that I couldn't ignore, was my curiosity about Edward's past. He was always talking about me, me and me...Never about himself. I wanted to ask about his life, but I was too much of a coward. I guess I just didn't want him to think I was being intrusive or something.

This morning I was taken by surprise when I didn't see the red BMW. I was already getting frustrated, then I saw all the Cullens inside of a silver Infiniti and Edward was the one driving it.

"Hi everybody...Edward, I haven't seen this car before. Is it new?"

Rosalie answered before him. "Yeah, it is and he wouldn't let me drive." She gave him a mad look.

"Excuse me, but who is the older brother here, Rosalie?!" Edward said, teasing her.

"Well, technically, _I_ am!"

"Oh, shut up Jasper!" Both of them said at the same time.

I couldn't help but laugh. Clearly, that was a good way to start the day: watch the Cullens arguing with each other.

The hours passed and now Alice and I were in Calculus. I was paying attention to the teacher's explanation. Near the end though, I couldn't control myself. I was too curious about Edward's past and Alice seemed the perfect person I could ask about it.

But, before I could even think about 'how' to ask her that, she was touching my arm and throwing a small piece of paper in my hands.

I opened very cautiously, while the teacher was looking at another student. Her handwriting was very delicate.

_**Hey, Bella! Do you wanna go shopping today after school? You really need to get some new clothes! No offense, but you need to wear something different than just casual jeans and sweater every single day.**_

I had to laugh. I'm here dying to know about Edward's past and she is worried with the way I'm dressed ahahaha. I guess I am starting to understand what Edward meant when he described Alice, yesterday, as a 'shopping girl'.

_**But, I don't see any problem with my clothes.**_ I wrote back, unintentionally looking at myself - while passing the note - trying to figure out what was wrong.

_**C'mon, Bella! You NEED a new wardrobe, besides I think you should get some blue stuff...Edward loves blue on you!**_ Does he? How did she know that? He'd never seen me wearing something blue and...Oh! He probably did when I was human...

Anyway, THIS was definitely useful information...

_**Fine, Alice! Meet me at the exit of the gym, after the last period. We can go with my car. **_

As soon as she read the paper, she was bouncing in her chair while writing. _**Uhuu, Bella, you're the best!! **_

Okay, maybe now, that she is happy, it's the right moment to ask what I've been wanting to know..._**Alice, can I ask you something about Edward?**_

When she saw the small line I'd written, she gave me a smug smile and rushed to answer.  
_**Anything, dear Bella.**_

_**What's his story? I mean, why doesn't he have a mate like the rest of you?**_ I had to be very careful about how to ask this. I trusted Alice but not enough to tell how I felt about him.

Instead of chuckle or give me more smug smiles, her face became still. Did I ask something wrong?

But then, within seconds, the paper was already back in my hands. _**I could ask you the same thing, Bella. You also don't have a mate! I'm sorry, but I can't say anything, he'd bite my head off if I tell you...If I were you, I'd ask HIM!**_

Ask him? Was she crazy? Of course I wouldn't do that! No, if I wanted information, she'd be the one to give me. I won't give up so easily.

_**But, what about all the females of Tanya's coven? **_

She just sighed before answer._** He was never interested! Basically, he refused one by one.**_

He...refused..._them_? The look on my face was probably very bad, because she gave me a sympathetic smile.

I needed to know more, so I insisted. _**Just answer me YES or NO, please: Has he ever been in love with someone?**_

I handed her the paper but she didn't try to catch it. Instead, she was very still just looking at the teacher...

"Ms. Evans! I think you're enjoying this class a lot, since you've been passing notes with Ms. Cullen for the last twenty minutes!"

I opened my mouth to answer but Alice was faster. "I'm sorry for that, Mrs. Venturi! We were passing notes because we disagree about the way we could solve this problem. Bella is trying to convince me that we could start the equation by solving the X and then, switching the..."

_BEEEEEEEEEEE!!_! The bell rang and Alice was already out of her seat, nowhere to be seen.

Darn it! Well, she wouldn't escape from me this afternoon. After all, we had at least three long hours together in the mall.

I took all my books and was crossing the door when I felt a hand touching my left shoulder. By instinct, I turned already ready to attack but soon stopped myself as I noticed the hand belonged to Lucas.

"Don't ever do that again! You startled me!" I said angry.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just came to ask your plans for the weekend."

"Oh," I can't believe he's trying to ask me out again. It will be the fourth time this week. "I'm going hiking towards west."

"That sounds fun. Can I come with?"

No, I wasn't listening to that. "Well, Lucas, this is kind of a family thing, maybe another time, okay?!"

I didn't wait for his answer, I just left as quickly as possible, in human speed and headed to the gym. Right after I turned the corner, soft hands took my books and I inhaled his sweet scent.

We walked all the way in silence, Edward seemed really mad with something.

We were already inside, sitting in one of the benches, when Anna came. Of course, she would do anything to get his attention. It's been like this the whole week.

"Hi Edward," she said, not even looking at me, as if I weren't there. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm kind of having problems with Biology and Mr. Vasil said you're the best student he has...So, I was wondering if you could help me, _after_ school today."

What? No, I didn't hear that! This...this...this _human girl _is trying to get Edward to help her after school...No way!

"Oh, Mr. Vasil wasn't totally fair. Bella is also an excellent student and I bet she could help you better than me. You're both girls and, probably, would understand each other easier!"

Her face was completely disappointed. "Bella? Who is Bella?"

Okay, now she was looking for a fight right?! Of course she knew about me.

I was about to open my mouth to answer her, when I noticed that the class had already started. We were supposed to be grouping into teams to play volleyball.

There were three mixed teams. Two would be playing, at first, while one would sit and wait. I begged for the teacher to let Edward and me play together but he wouldn't allow since we 'were the best players of the class' and wouldn't be fair with the rest to have the two of us in the same team. **(A/N: Bella is no longer clumsy now that she's a vampire)** I was mad, Edward wasn't with me...but Anna was!

My team was the one sitting this time and Edward's was playing.

After some time, the teacher put us to play. Now, it was Edward's time to sit.

In a matter of minutes, Anna started waving at Edward, from the court. Not only waving, she was basically showing off, trying to get all the balls and do everything perfect.

At first, I decided to ignore but, then, what I saw left me without air (even though, I technically didn't need any air)...She blew him a kiss. A KISS!!

I was so out of control that I didn't think twice when I saw the ball going in her direction: I used my powers to block her arms. Yes, she tried to move her arms in order to defend herself from the ball but, because of my useful talent, she couldn't.

Just like I had predicted, the ball hit her exactly on the face. Everybody was in panic when she screamed in pain and blood came out of her nose. I grinned discreetly and walked to one of the doors looking for fresh air.

It didn't take long until Edward joined me. For sure, he also needed fresh air. While he was walking towards me, I watched two of my classmates take Anna out of the court.

For my big surprise, when Edward reached me, he just took my hands between his own and asked with the most sweet and patient voice I've ever heard. "Bella, was that a real accident or does your 'little' talent have something to do with it?"

Oh no! He saw the whole thing...I was in trouble! What should I say?

"Yeah, it was me," I dropped my face at the floor, as I finally decided for the truth. "I just didn't like the way she was staring at you."

He opened that perfect half smile of his and lifted my chin, to make sure I was looking into his eyes while he whispered softly. "That wasn't necessary, silly girl! I don't have eyes for any of those girls. The only - "

But, what he was about to say, I'd never know because Mr. Simon started yelling at us. "MS. EVANS! MR. CULLEN! Get back here, the two of you are supposed to be playing. And, by the way, I don't accept people _flirting_ in this class!"

One more time, I was glad that I was vampire and couldn't blush.

Edward faced him. "I'm sorry sir, but no one is flirting here..."

No? How come?

"...Bella was just telling me how she isn't feeling well with the smell of blood, and asking if I could take her to the nurse. Is that possible?" Edward's voice was very firm and polite. No need to say that we got a yes.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, clearly pretending to guide me to the nursery.

While we were walking out of the gym, he looked at me with those perfect golden eyes, I felt dazzled...His arms were muscled and soft, his scent was suffocatingly good and I couldn't help but think how much I wanted to be like this, in his arms. Not just walking around school, but forever...for the whole eternity...I loved him. I loved him much more than I thought I could ever love someone. I'd do anything for him...anything.

But, I had to be real...Edward would NEVER look at me the same way I looked at him. After all, why would he do it, when he refused the perfect females of Tanya's coven? I was nothing compared to them!

As soon as we were out, I finally turned to him, trying to vanish all these thoughts away from my head. "You really think fast, Edward!"

"Well, let's say, that the ability to read minds, is very useful sometimes. That was the only thing that he thought could be an acceptable reason for us to be so far from the others."

"Thanks, I'm really glad we're out of there!"

And then, while talking to him, at that exact moment, the idea came to me. "Edward, would you do something for me if I begged you to?"

"You don't have to beg, Bella. And YES, for you: anything." He gave me that crooked smile, capable of melting my heart.

I had to regain control before speak again. "Do you think your siblings would be mad if I asked them to borrow my car, while we go somewhere, this weekend, with yours?"

"No, of course not! And, to be honest, I think Rosalie and Alice would be fighting with each other, to see which one would get to drive your car."

Then, he looked curious. "But why, where do you want to go?"

I was silent for a moment. Alice would certainly be mad at me for not going shopping with her. But I'd made my decision: I was going to visit the place I'd been thinking for this whole week, the only place where I expected to, _maybe_, have some memories back...

It took me some minutes, until I finally answer: "Forks."

* * *

**A/N: As promised, here is chapter 8. Pretty quick huh?! So, you guys know the deal...Review and tell me what you're thinking about this fic (:**

**By the way, I'm almost done with next chapter of Tutoring Edward Cullen, so I ask you for a little more patience cause I wrote everything on paper and I have to type it (sorry for the delay)...Don't kill me for that, pleasee!**


	9. THE MEADOW

**9. THE MEADOW****  
**  
Edward's POV

The ride to Forks took the whole evening and night.

She'd called her family explaining where we were going and they seemed very concerned that she was going to see things from her past. Maybe they were expecting that she'd get depressed after that. But I wouldn't let that happen. Making Bella happy was my only priority in life.

I drove the whole way laughing with Bella's reactions when I told her about how clumsy she used to be. I also mentioned Mike, Eric, and Tyler and how she dumped each one of them. I couldn't help but admire her more and more. Every time she smiled, it was like heaven to me. She was so beautiful.

We were there by the morning. She'd told me to drive straight to Charlie's house and so I did.

"Bella, that's as far as we can go. I can't park closer without being conspicuous, we'll have to go by foot from here."

"Sure!"

I opened the passenger door for her and heard her calling my name. "Edward?"

She sounded like an angel.

"Have I thanked you enough for everything you've been doing for me?"

Before I could answer, she'd walked towards me with all speed and threw herself into my arms. I was taken by surprise; a good surprise though. A_very_good surprise.I embraced her, just breathing in her sweet scent.

"Bella, Bella...You have nothing to thank me about." In fact, _I_ should be the one thanking her for existing in my life. _She_ is my only reason for living...

Having her in my embrace like this was so hard for me. The urge to kiss her was almost unbearable. I'd have to confess how I feel soon...very soon.

"How are we going to get inside, Edward? I'm not sure if we should just break the door. It doesn't seem right to me"

"Don't worry, I know a better way. See that window over there?" She nodded. "That was your room, there's a weak locker there, we just have to move it to the right."

"How on earth do you know that?"

I deliberated my answer. Should I tell her the truth, or lie again? I glanced at her. Her eyes were wide, imploring. I sighed. Best go for the truth.

"I...I used to spend the night sometimes," I admitted, studying the ground.

Something flickered in her eyes when I glanced up again. She seemed lost at words for a minute, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she asked slowly, "Why?"

I just shrugged and turned away, hopefully before she got a glance at my troubled expression. _If only you knew Bella, if only you knew.__  
_  
Thankfully, she let the subject drop without anymore questions.

As soon as we got inside, I froze. Her room was exactly the same way it was the last time I'd been there, twelve years ago. Charlie must've kept it like it was, as a way to never forget his beloved daughter.

When I finally got out of the anguish, I turned to watch Bella's steps. She walked around, touching her bed, her books, her old computer, her clothes inside the closet. Then I noticed, she had a strange look on her eyes, not only sadness, but frustration. Bella was more frustrated than ever. Was she expecting to remember her human life, coming here?

I wish I could comfort her...I was so filled with guilt and disgust for having left her. It was my fault that she wasn't human anymore! I wanted to help somehow, but I couldn't. I'd have to explain why I left her, in the first place, and this was a big risk. She'd probably be very mad at me, not that I didn't deserve it - I did, I deserved all the pain that her powers were able to cause me and even more - but my biggest fear was that she'd go away forever, and this I couldn't bear. It was already bad enough all the times that we had to say good bye after school.

I had to distract her with something else, make her leave this room for, at least, a few minutes. "Why don't we go downstairs? So you get to see the rest of the house."

In a second she was already walking through the living room, regarding the pictures around the TV. She was on all of them...Still a kid, in a boat fishing with Charlie; another one that looked like a beach in California, this time she was probably fifteen or sixteen; and a last one of both of them sitting on the porch outside, this was certainly taken after I left...It broke my dead heart, there was no life in her eyes...

I needed to get out of there. "Bella, it's very early and Charlie is still sleeping. Would you like to see him?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for that. I mean, probably I won't even remember him - like I didn't remember anything in my room - but, still, knowing that he's my father...I just think it won't be easy!"

"I'll be by your side all the time, if you want me to."

"I do." She said with pleading eyes.

I took her hand and guided the way. The softness of her skin felt so good...Even when we got there, she didn't let go of my hand. As soon as she saw him, she smiled and whispered in my ear. "I don't have any memories of him, but his face is certainly familiar...Do you think he'll wake up if I touch him?"

"Not if you be careful." That said, she gave a step foward, finally letting go of my hand, and padded his face very gently. After some minutes, she pointed the door and we ran fast, getting out of the house by the same window we'd gotten in.

"Do you already want to leave? Because, I'd like to show you a very special place to me."

I don't know why I was doing that. I couldn't have fake hopes that, after all, she'd remember _our_ meadow. Still, something inside of me was begging for the opposite.

Her face got filled with curiosity. "Have I been there before?"

I nodded and we went back to the car. I drove silent, glancing at her everytime I thought she wasn't looking.

I parked the car and turned to face the love of my eternity. "That's the end of the road for us, we'll have to run from here, towards east."

"I bet I can beat you there!" She said with a smug smile.

I grinned and decided to joke with her. "You probably can, Bella! I'm the _slowest_ in my family."

I gave her the exact directions and we took off together. The wind against my skin never felt so good. It was incredible to run, knowing that I had Bella by my side.

I decided I'd surprise her. Of course I got there first, so I took the most pretty flower I could find in _our_ meadow, hid it in one hand behind my back and waited for her.

Within one minute, she was already standing in front of me. "Edward, that was so...so...so...not fair! Why did you lie telling me you were the slowest one? If you are, I'm terrified of running with the rest of your family!"

I smiled up at her, innocently, and slowly showed the flower. I placed it in her hair and watched as her face turned into a soft, pretty smile.

She thanked me with a shy voice. How I wish she was still human...Just so I could see her blush.

"Unfortunately, today is not a sunny day." I laid on the floor, changing the subject, before she gets more embarrassed. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me. "I always loved to lay down here in the sun. It's always been a way to be alone with my own thoughts."

She laid next to me and I was able to feel the softness of her body.

"It must be very hard for you. Listening to everybody's thoughts all the time."

"After some years you get used to it. And it's not _that_ bad, it can be very useful some times."

She nodded with a half smile and turned to me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, just staring at each other, wordlessly...I could spend the whole eternity just admiring her perfect features.

I was finally distracted when I felt a drop of water falling over my face, and another, and another. "This is Forks." I muttered to myself. How I missed this place, how I missed the time I had spent here with my angel...

She looked even more beautiful in the rain. How was that possible? I wanted so bad to take her in my arms...I wanted to taste her sweet lips again...

"Edward," I felt concern in her voice, as she interrupted my thoughts. "What are you thinking? It seems that like your..._suffering..._"

That was it! My decision was made, it was time for the truth. I stood and she did the same, probably realizing I was about to say something.

"Bella," I started, looking into her pretty golden eyes. "Since the moment we met, I realized how different you were. I already told you, during the week, about how strong your blood was to me and how I was never able to read your mind...But there's more. There're things that I didn't tell you before, because I thought you'd be confused about it...But I guess it's time for you to know."

Her beautiful face was full of curiosity then I didn't stop. "At that moment, after I'd felt your scent, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself and would end up killing you, so I left to Alaska. I spent two days with Tanya's family. But I felt homesick and decided that I would resist you...resist the call your blood made to me. So I returned to Forks, ready to face your smell. You were my partner in a Biology class and that's when we talked to each other for the first time...

"After that, in a snowy morning, you were almost hit by a car and I saved you. Of course, the fact that I got out of the accident without even one scar didn't pass by you. That day you realized there was something different with me but, against all my thoughts, you never mentioned anything to anybody.

"I didn't know what exactly about you attracted me so much. So, I went to your house one night and sat in a chair near your bed, just to watch you. Suddenly I heard you talking in your sleeping... and you said my name. That day I knew I couldn't be away from you anymore, Bella...

"Eventually, you discovered the truth about me and seemed okay with that...I couldn't believe how you were never able to see me by what I really am: a monster." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Edward..." She sighed, trying to disagree.

"Please, please, let me finish...I want you to know everything!" I begged with a calm voice.

She nodded and I decided to continue. "I was...no, I still am a monster...and you, always the most sweet and delicate human being in the whole universe. I didn't deserve you, but I was selfish...One Saturday I brought you to this place," I pointed the meadow around us. "And it was here that I confessed my love for you...

"You were - no, you _are_ - the light in my dark world, an angel in my soulless heart, the love and reason of my whole existence! Life is meaningless without you... Bella, I love you!"

I knew that if my Bella could cry, she'd be doing it now. Her eyes were showing love and passion, as if she suddenly had remembered everything. Could that be possible?

I touched her cheek with the back of my hand. "I'll never forget our words that day..."

She didn't let me continue. She put one of her fingers over my lips, touched my forehead with her own and murmured with her angel voice: "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...What a stupid lamb!"

I...was...right...She DID remember! _My_ Bella remembered!

I leaned even closer, took her hand from my lips and kissed each one of her fingers. Then, I kissed her neck, making my way until her left ear and whispered. "What a sick, masochistic lion..."

She smiled and I couldn't wait anymore...I could already feel the perfume of her breath...Our lips finally met in a deep and passionate kiss...so much meaning residing inside it's beautiful depths. I wrapped my arms around her waist, never breaking apart.

After twelve years, I had my love back in my arms and, this time, I vowed to never let go of her...

* * *

**A/N: Lol, a very sweet chapter isn't it? On next chapter I'll start exactly where this one stopped, but it will be on BPOV, so you'll know what she is thinking and what she remembered...Don't get your hopes up yet...**

**Changing the subject, I have a new story (besides _Tutoring Edward Cullen_), it's called _DATING THE BOSS _and is very different from my other stories, it has romance of course but there're also some funny parts. This story is being written with another author: Edward's Manda and we're about to post chapter 3. If you got curious just take a look on my profile and you'll find a link to DATING THE BOSS. Hope you enjoy and let us know what you think (:**


	10. MISUNDERSTANDING

**A/N: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update...As I already wrote on my other fic, I've been working and studying a lot. Only now I have some free time to get back to my stories. Hope you enjoy it (**

* * *

**10. MISUNDERSTANDING****  
**  
Bella's POV

And just like that, I felt his perfect lips touching mine. Not even realizing, I was kissing him back and running my fingers through his wet hair. He deepened the kiss and I reciprocated, loving the taste of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as if never letting me go..."I love you too!" Was all I managed to say while trying to catch my breath.

When we finally broke apart, I buried my head into his chest. I felt so good, so complete, so whole. As if I'd just found a piece of me that was missing for a long time. I loved him. I knew that we belonged together. Now everything made sense, the one that I always had in my heart was Edward. Even when I was still human, we were in love. But how could _he_ fallfor someone like _me_? I don't deserve him. Edward is so perfect...he's a gentleman, he's sweet, he's selfless, he's extremely handsome...

"Why me?" I finally asked aloud.

His face looked surprised for a minute. "Excuse me?"

"Why me? Why did you choose me? I mean, I was just a normal human, with nothing special..."

"Bella," he sighed while sitting on the ground and gently pulling me to his lap. "You were never _just_ a normal human to me. Since the first moment, you accepted me for what I am. Everything about you kept me close, not only your blood but the whole _you_ attracted me. When I realized, I was completely in love with you…How I missed you my angel..."

He kissed my neck, then made his way around my jaw line and our lips finally met again. I could be in Edward's arms for the whole eternity and, for the first time, I was glad that we _did_ have the whole eternity ahead. I wanted to be with him forever, my life without him didn't make sense anymore.

We watched the rain falling, for what seemed like days, until he finally broke the silence. "Did you remember everything?"

I was afraid of that part. "Well...that's the strangest part: I didn't!"

He looked shocked and frustrated. "What?! So you didn't get all of your memories back? But I thought..."

I cut him. "The only memory I had, was about the first time you brought me here...Nothing else, unfortunately." I was even more frustrated than he seemed to be, I wanted to remember him, to remember every second that we spent together. We probably had so many special moments...I just buried my head on his chest one more time, sighing in frustration.

"Please, don't be sad. I'm sure you'll have it back. It's just a matter of time."

"Hope so, and how can I be sad when I have you, Edward? You're the one who makes me happy, who makes me feel alive..."

"No, _you_ are that to me!" He pulled me to a tight embrace and his kisses made me forget my name.

We watched as the sky became black and then light blue again. After some time, he stood and started to pace around the meadow. That was strange! I guess he was trying to tell me something but didn't know how.

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

"Actually, there's something I really need to ask you again. And, please, I'm not saying that you lied to me...nothing like that. But maybe you were just afraid to talk about it**.**"

"And what is that?" I said, now standing in front of him.

"Bella, it will be the biggest coincidence in the whole universe if you had been bitten by a vampire that my family doesn't know about. Alice would've known if a different vampire were here in Forks and..."

"You're right," I decided to cut him. "And you don't need to put in light words, I _did_ lie to you and I'm sorry for that. I remember the features of the vampire who bit me, but I never mentioned it to anybody before... It was a female, she wasn't a 'vegetarian' like us, she had sharp red eyes, full of hate for me...It seemed that...I know it'll sound stupid, but it seemed that I wasn't just a prey, but an object of revenge..."

His eyes grew dark, his beautiful features were now filled with anger. Did he know this vampire?

"Do you remember any other detail, something about her...hair, maybe?"

He definitely knew her. Otherwise, how would he know about the strange color of her hair?! "Yes, she had long _orange_ hair..."

"Victoria!" Was all he said, before put his face between his hands. During all this week, I've never seen Edward like this before. The memory I just recovered a few hours ago was about an Edward full of life and happiness. This one now, in front of me, was suffering! I couldn't stand this...Why? Why the mention of this vampire would cause him so much pain?

"Edward...please, look at me! I want to help, I can't stand watching you like this, it's breaking my heart. I'm sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No!" He said, finally looking at me, with sad eyes. "None of this is your fault, I'm the one to be blamed and..."

I wanted him to forget whatever it was that just caused him so much pain, so I threw myself back in his arms with so much strength that made us fall to the grass. We landed softly and, within seconds, I was kissing him. I didn't want to think about anything of the past. My lips moved against his with more urgency than ever. He kissed me back, with so much passion, it wasas if the world had stopped, as if nothing else, besides us, mattered. That felt so good, so _right_.

He gently rolled us and now he was on top of me. I could feel his hands on my neck, then tracing my back. I placed my hands on his hair, but I felt like exploring more, so I ran my fingers through his muscled chest. He was so perfect...I wanted him so bad...

Before I move one more inch, he was already laying beside me, breathless. "I'm sorry, Bella...I think I just got carried over with the fact that I don't have to worry about my bloodlust around you anymore."

NO! What was he apologizing for? Didn't he want me?

"Edward, have we ever...? You know..." I was so embarrassed, I can't believe I just asked him that.

"No, we haven't, my sweet Bella. You were always so fragile, so breakable. I would never forgive myself if I had ever hurt you..."

"Oh!" Was all I managed to say before snuggle into him and watch the time pass, without worrying about anything but us.

By sunset, Edward kissed my forehead and stood, taking me up with him. "Bella, honey, I think it's time to leave."

What? No? I don't want to leave..._Never_! "Can't we just stay here forever?"

"Well, that was my plan...But I really think we should do everything possible for you to graduate. And if we don't leave now, we're not going to be back on time for school."

I couldn't believe it. The whole weekend passed so fast, it seemed just hours. But it's fine, we had _forever_ to come back.

Edward drove the whole way back with my head on his shoulder and my hand over his. He asked me no less than a hundred questions...About how I felt when I first met him, my feelings this week, more information about my life in the past twelve years. We also talked about my little 'accident' with Anna and how he wanted to kill Lucas and all the boys around school with the excuse that they were having inappropriate thoughts about me.

We laughed a lot. His smile was so precious, so breathtaking. I really didn't deserve this god all to myself.

As dawn came, I recognized Denali. Then, for the first time, I thought about the world around us and how the fact that we still had the same clothes, in which we'd left on Friday, would be conspicuous.

"Edward we can't go straight to school. Look at us, we still have the same clothes on. Do you have any idea about all the gossip it'd cause?"

He just smiled at me and, quickly, dialed a number on his cell phone. "Hey, Alice, can you...Oh, we'll talk about the weekend later, for now, please...Sorry, but you can't talk to Bella right this second because I need to ask you to...No, I'm not a jerk...not an idiot, either...and you know better than me that Jasper won't beat me up just because you'll ask him to, so can we...ALICE, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP OFFENDING ME AND JUST LISTEN?"

I couldn't hold anymore, I burst out laughing.

"...so, we're going straight to school, can you help us? Great, you know what to do then. We'll be waiting for you in the parking lot. Bye!"

I was still laughing when Edward gave me a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"You and Alice arguing with each other! I wonder how would that be, if we could put Emmett on a third line."

"Well, then Alice and me would, probably, stick together against him."

I laughed even more.

About one more hour later, we were approaching the school parking lot. There, right in the middle, I saw a small person waving at us. Alice.

We parked and before I even got out of the car, she was already there, pulling me to a big hug. "Please tell me you're together again!"

"Yes, Alice. We are!" Edward answered with a huge smile on his face.

"Edward, Bella...That's so GREAT! I'm so happy for you!"

For the next seconds, I had the small impression that I saw Edward shake his head, in response to some question that Alice'd, mentally, made. I just pretended to not notice.

Then I realized that she had two bags. The small one she gave to Edward and the other, she carried while pushing me to a bathroom inside of our, still, empty school.

"Here, Bella. Try these on." She said after locking the door.

She handed me a blue sweater and a black mini skirt. "Alice, I can't wear a skirt! In case you haven't noticed, nobody knows that we don't feel the cold, and it's freezing outside, today"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to give you the boots...Here they are. Now you'll be dressed for any cold weather."

"Do I have any chance of changing your mind?" I asked softly. After all, I couldn't be mad with someone that was just trying to help me.

"No, specially because I imagined you'd be this hard, so I didn't bring any other outfit for you. That's your only option."

Okay, now I was mad! "ALICE, YOU ARE - "

She interrupted me with a smug smile on her face. "An adorable girl that you'll be thanking when Edward goes crazy after seeing you in this outfit."

"I hate you Alice Cullen!"

"No you don't! And no more complaints, Bella. I already told you: you'll thank me, after all!"

When we finally got out of the bathroom, the school was already crowded, there were students walking sleepily all over the place. I said goodbye to Alice and made the way to my locker, just to find the most perfect person in the world waiting for me.

Edward was wearing a perfect combination of gray pants and a black sweatshirt. He looked like a model and, unfortunately, I wasn't the onlyone to notice. Anna was already walking towards him.

"Hi Edward, how was your weekend?" She asked, shaking her hair, trying to impress him. I hurried to stand by his side but she, of course, pretended to not notice me.

"It was great, Anna...Actually, I had the best weekend of my _whole_ life!"

"Good for you, I'm glad! Listen, next Friday, Angelika Dessen will be throwing a party and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Was I listening right? Did she just ask Edward in a date?

"Sorry, Anna," I said with a clear and irritated voice. "But my _boyfriend_ won't be available neither on Friday nor any other day for the rest of eternity!" And, saying that, I pulled Edward by the hand.

We'd just turned the corner when he let go of my hand and pressed me against the wall using his own body for that.

"You're so adorable when you're jealous," he smirked, giving me his award-winning crooked smile. "And, by the way, you look absolutely amazing. Remind me to thank Alice later."

Well, I have to admit that she was right all the time. Edward _did_ like my outfit.

He was giving me the most perfect smile in the whole universe and I felt dazzled. Before I lostcontrol of myself and start**ed** to kiss him_,_ I told we were late for class. So we left, holding hands for the first period.

By lunch time, all the school seemed to know that Edward and I were a couple. Well, not all the school...We were on the line to get the food when Edward suddenly got still. Before I have time to open my mouth to ask what was wrong, I saw Lucas by my side.

"Hey, Edward! Bella, I was...wondering if you...would maybewant to...you know - " Uh-oh, he was stammering, definitely not good. "**-** go to Angelika Dessen's party...w-with m-me!"

Oh, again the stupid party...

Edward turned to him and wore his menace face. "You know, Lucas. I really don't believe you still haven't heard the news..."

"News? What news?"

"That you were just hitting on my_girlfriend._ Now, I'd really appreciate if you stop asking her out, from now on. Am I clear?"

I tried to hide my smile while Lucas just nodded and vanished from the cafeteria.

"I guess it's my turn to make comments about you being jealous, Edward."

He just rolled his eyes while buying food that we wouldn't ever eat.

The week just flew. Why does every time that I have _with_ Edward go so fast and _without_ him go so slow?

We were just leaving the last class of Friday. Today I'd driven by myself and we walked hand in hand to my car.

"Alice said that she saw your family going hunting this weekend..." He said as soon as we got there.

"Yeah, they are. Lynda wants me to go, though. To spend some time with them, but I'm honestly willing to spend this time with you."

"Bella, there's nothing in the world that I could want more, than to be with you. But I understand that you haven't hunted in a while and that your family misses you."

That was true, I haven't given attention to any of them lately. What kind of person was I? They were there for me all these years. "You're right, as usual."

He just gave me a smug smile.

"Edward, I'm sorry for changing the subject. I know that's a very stupid question, but I'm really, really curious...What's your favorite prey?"

"Nothing that comes from you is stupid, Bella. And that would be mountain lions, by the way," he answered innocently but I didn't have a different reaction than starting to laugh.

He faced me with a confused gaze and I decided to explain. "I'm sorry, it's just that...they are also my favorite. I would go anywhere, no matter how far, just to hunt them."

He pulled me into his arms. "It seems that we have a lot in common."

"Why don't you come with me, then? We'd have a lot of fun." I put on my most powerful pleading eyes.

He gave me the crooked smile I loved so much in response. "No, thank you, I really think your family wants to spend some time alone with you. I'm sure you'll have a great time with them...Now go, love, before I change my mind and kidnap you, only for myself."

"I don't see it as a problem," I teased.

"Bella..." he sighed, shaking his head, "You'll be the death of me someday."

I tried my best but, still, Edward didn't come hunting with me. As the selfless person that he is, he thought my family and me needed some time alone to enjoy ourselves. How wrong he was...I mean, not that I didn't enjoy hunting with my family, I did! It's just that I missed him so much that I decided to return earlier and surprise him.

John was the one who came up with the idea, since I wouldn't stop talking about Edward every second of our trip. My family was great, I was really very lucky to be found by them. They were always so understanding with me. I owe them everything I am.

I spent the whole way back just thinking about things we could do. Maybe we could run, just for the fun of it. Then, just be together. I wanted so bad to be back in his perfect strong arms. I feel so safe there.

I was so excited about seeing Edward early that as soon as we got back home, I didn't even get inside. I decided to run straight to his house.

I was very close. By now, I was already able to hear someone talking, probably on the phone...Rosalie! And, she was alone at the house.

_"...but why not? I want us to go to the mall!"_

Ah-ha, and I thought that Alice was worse than Rosalie. I kept walking just listening. Even though, now, everything was silent as the other person seemed to be talking. I could hear her sighing loud.

_"No, I don't care if Bella is coming over tomorrow. In fact, I'm sure it will be just a matter of time until everything happens again. I don't think Edward really loved her before, let alone now. If he did, he would've changed her when she asked him to. Maybe he's with her again just to don't feel guilty anymore, for leaving her..._

I was suddenly still! What was she talking about? Did...Edward...leave...me? Didn't he...love me?

_"What? It's the truth, Emmett! I bet he spent hours just telling how much he loved her and all that...Let's just see how long it's going to be until he leaves her again...But, well, this time I don't see it as a big problem. The worse already happened to her anyway: she was already bitten!"_

By the time she finished her sentence I was already putting the door down.

"LISTEN TO ME, ROSALIE! AND LISTEN CLEARLY BECAUSE I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Her shock was so big that she immediately dropped her phone on the floor and became still, staring at me with scared eyes. "I WANT ALL THE CULLENS OUT OF MY LIFE, _FOREVER_! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN...YOU ALL LIED TO ME..._HE_ LIED TO ME, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT...AND YOU CAN TELL HIM AND EVERYBODY ELSE THAT I WON'T HESITATE ON HARM ANYONE WHO DECIDES TO COME AFTER ME! FROM THIS MOMENT ON, I'M DEAD AGAIN FOR THE CULLEN COVEN!"

I made my way out of that house and ran to never, _ever_ come back...


End file.
